parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts
Here some of TrainBoy55 Productions's The Amazing World of Gumball parody casts. Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas *Gumball as Thomas *Mr. Small as Edward *Richard as Henry *Principal Brown as Gordon *Mr. Robinson as James *Darwin as Percy *Tobias as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Lawrence as Oliver *Sal Left Thumb as Diesel *Nicole as Emily *The Eggheads as Bill and Ben *Sussie as Annie/Clarable *Teri as Henrietta *Harold Wilson as BoCo *Tina as Daisy *Mrs. Robinson as Mavis *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi (from Rugrats) as Bridgett Hatt *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as The Barber *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Dowager Hatt *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Meg (from Family Guy) as Alici Botti *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Tom Tiper *Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Tom Tiper's Wife *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Bertie's Driver *Herb (from Minions) as The Stationmaster *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Goomba (from Mario) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *Bobert as Bertie *Bomb Guy as Bulgy *Clayton as Terence *Hobo as Trevor *Anton as Toad *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *William as Harold *Mr. Kreese as George *Green Bear as Skarloey *Mushroom as Rheneas *Razor as Sir Handel *Alan as Peter Sam *Ocho as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Hand as Duke *Rat as Smudger *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Jem Cole *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Freddie *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Carmen as Madge *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) as Collin *Mrs. Fitzgerald as Caroline *Goblin as D261 *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *The Sun as Cranky *Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) as Tiger Moth *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Thumper *Benson (from Regular Show) as Butch *The Wolf (Disney's Peter and the Wolf) as The Boulder *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *Rob as Arthur *Donut Sheriff as Spencer *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Fergus *Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Jack *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Alfie *Frankie as Kelly *Rodrick Heffley (from DOAWK) as Nelson *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Oliver (Pack) *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy) as Ned *Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Byron *Fregley (from DOAWK) as Buster *Masami as Isobella *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Miss Jenny *Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as The Foreman *Miss Simian as Elizabeth *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Minions (from Despicable Me) as Coaches *The Virus, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Juke as Whiff *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Molly as Molly *Billy as Billy *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Penny as Lady *Anais as Rosie *Hector as Hector *Rocky as Rocky *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Rachel as Flora *Lawrence and Linda (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Duke and Duchess *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as Horrid Lorries *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank *Glenn Quagmire (from Family Guy) as Proteus *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Jeremy *Louie as Hiro *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Victor *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Kevin *Toad (from Mario) as Scruff *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as Bash and Dash *Yoshi (from Mario) as Ferdinand *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Charlie *Tom Tucker (from Family Guy) as Stafford *Emmt (from The Lego Movie) as Captain *The Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventure) as Paxton and Norman *Me-Mow (from The Lego Movie) as Sidney *Sarah as Belle *Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Merrick *Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Owen *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Luke *BMO (from Adventure Time) as Winston *Jackie Wilson as Marion *Penny's Sister as Millie *Martin Prince (from The Simpsons) as Porter *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Reg *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Gator *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Timothy *Batman (from The Lego Movie) as Samon *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Stephen *Molt (from A Bug's Life) as Bradford *Cinnamon Bun (from Adventure Time) as Hugo *JJ Silvers (from Jukebox Band) as Glynn *Gunther (from Adventure Time) as Logan *Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Ryan *Rayman (from Rayman) as Sam *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Axel *Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Skiff *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Sailor John *Lord Business/President (from The Lego Movie) as Shane *Tito (from Jukebox Band) as Mike *Rex (from Jukebox Band) as Rex *Tex (from Jukebox Band) as Bert *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Phillip *Santa Claus as The Flying Scotsman *Bluto (from Popeye) as Grumpy Passenger *Oscar (from Fish Hooks) as City of Truro *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norramby *WyldStyle (from The Lego Movie) as Ashima *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Vinnie *Robot Jones (from What Happened to Robot Jones?) as Etienne *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Theo *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Lexi *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Raul *Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Yong Bao *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Ivan *Sunset Shimmer (from MLP) as Frieda *Grady as Beresford *Frank and Howdy as Hurricane and Frankie *Gabi (from Rio 2) as Hannah *Margaret (from Regular Show) as Carly *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Big Mickey *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Ace *Gypsy (from A Bug's Life) as Rebecca The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS *Gumball as Ten Cents *Principal Brown as Big Mac *Mr. Small as OJ *Mr. Robinson as Top Hat *Richard as Warrior *Tina as Hercules *Darwin as Sunshine *Alan as Grampus *Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star *Sal Left Thumb as Zorran *The Eggheads as Zip and Zug *Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Captain Zero *Nicole as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie *Anais as Pearl *Juke as Lord Stinker *Hector as Izzy Gomez *Mario (from Mario) as Puffa *Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine *Tobias as Billy Shoepack *Rocky as Boomer *Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief *William as Sea Rouge *Lawrence as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Malefor and Smaug (from The Legend of Spyro and The Hobbit) as The Pirates *Donut Sheriff as Bluenose *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard *Rigby (from Regular Show) as The Messenger *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Johnny Cuba *JJ Silvers (from Jukebox Band) as Old Rusty *King Ghidorah (from Godzilla) as Kraka-Toa *Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey *Garfield (from Garfield) as Jack *Teri as The Duchess *Masami as Princess Alice *Sarah as SS Vienna *The Virus as The Shrimpers *Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon The Amazing World of Gumball/Theodore Tugboat * Gumball as Theodore * Darwin as Hank * Penny as Emily * Principal Brown as George * Tobias as Fodduck * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Dispacther * Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as The Harbour Master * Carrie as Pugwash * Alan as Northumberland The Amazing World of Gumball/An American Tail * Nicole as Mama Mousekewitz * Richard as Papa Mousekewitz * Gumball as Fievel Mousekewitz * Anais as Tanya Mousekewitz * Darwin as Yasha Mousekewitz * Mr. Small as Henri * Sal Left Thumb as Warren T. Rat * Rat as Digit * Mr. Rex as Moe * Tobias as Tony Toponi * Rachel as Bridgett * Banana Joe as Honest John * Mrs. Robinson as Gussie Maushimer * Hot Dog Guy as Tiger * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Happy Train * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tugs The Boat The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time * Gumball as Littlefoot * Darwin as Chomper * Jamie as Cera * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Ruby * Juke as Spike * Banana Joe as Petrie * Anais as Ducky * Penny as Ali * Mr. Small as Grandpa Longneck * Molly as Grandma Longneck * Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Red Claw * Roy and Morton Jr. Koopa (from Mario) as Screech and Thud * Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Sharptooth * Principal Brown as Topsy * Rocky as Mr. Thicknose * Sarah as Tria * Mr Robinson as Mr. Clubtail * Nicole as Littlefoot's Mother * Richard as Bron * Tobias as Shorty * Hobo as Archie * Banana Joe as Guido * Ocho as Rhett * Marvin as Rooter * Hector and Tina as Chomper's Parents * Kenneth as Giganotosaurus * Sal Left Thumb as Icky * Lord Buisness/President (from The Lego Movie) as Pterano * Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventure) as Rinkus and Sierra * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Ozzy and Stuart * Mrs. Robinson as Dil * Fake Groundon (from Pokemon) as Allosaurus * Bomb Guy as Hyp * Carlton and Troy as Mutt and Nod * Carrie as Elsie * Skips (from Regular Show) as Doc * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Hyp's Father * Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mo * Miss Simian as Old One * Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Sharpteeth (Fast Biters) * Tom Tucker (from Family Guy) as Pat * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Megalodon * The Red Death (from HTTYD) as Albertosaurus * Dino Croc (from Dinocroc vs. Supergator) as Liopleurodon * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as Spinosaurus The Amazing World of Gumball/Spyro the Dragon * Gumball as Spyro * Darwin as Sparx * Penny as Cynder * Rocky as Hunter * Mrs. Robinson as Bianca * Richard as Moneybags * Nicole as Sheila * Molly as Elora * Marvin as Professor * Tobias as Agent 9 * Bobert as Sgt James Byrd * Principal Brown as Bentley * Penny's Sister as Zoe * Banana Joe as Blink * Sal Left Thumb as Ripto * Carlton and Troy as Crush and Gulp * Cinnamon Bun (from Adventure Time) as Astor * Mr. Rex as Gavin * Harold Wilson as Lindar * Gary as Nestor * Mr. Robinson as Zeke * Mr. Small as Cleetus * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Bruno * Rigby (from Regular Show) as Cosmos * Pops (from Regular Show) as Magnus * Skips (from Regular Show) as Andor * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Oswin * Donut Sheriff as Tomas * Bandage Paramedics #1 as Delbin * Bandage Paramedics #2 as Devlin * Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Trondo * Larry as Alvar * Hobo as Thor * Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Enzo * High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Ivor * Rob as Alban * Hot Dog Guy as Damon * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Argus * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Issak * Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Sadiki * Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Maximos * Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or Cleveland Brown Show) as Claude * Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Halvor * Rodrick Heffley (from DOAWK) as Todor * Mario (from Mario) as Gildas * Garfield (from Garfield) as Darius * Santa Claus as Titan * Luigi (from Mario) as Bakari * Patrick Fitzgerald as Baruti * Louie as Boldar * Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Ulric * Glenn Quagmire (from Family Guy) as Gunnar * Benny (from Lego Movie) as Unika * Batman (from Lego Movie) as Bubba * Benson (from Regular Show) as Boris * Vitruvius (from Lego Movie) as Ragnar * JJ Silvers (from Jukebox Band) as Obasi * Astronaut #1 (from Regular Show) as Jed * Astronaut #2 (from Regular Show) as Lyle * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Useni * Tom Tucker (from Family Guy) as Bob * Anais as Ember * Emmt (from Lego Movie) as Inventor Logistics * WyldStyle (from Lego Movie) as Inventor Droid * Yoshi (from Mario) as Master Chef * Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Flame * Green Bear as Sebastian * Mushroom as Otto * Anton as Marco * Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Gnasty Gnorc * King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Red * Tina as The Sorceress * Carrie as Queen Finny * Masami as Princess Ami * Rachel as Stella * The Eggheads as Basho and Buson * Pink Bear as Colossus Yeti * Jake (from Adventure Time) as Wally * Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Ooga and Mr. Bones * Carmen as Tara Croft * Alan as Crazy Ed * Finn (from Adventure Time) as Fisher the BreezeBuilder * Gary as Fredneck * Billy as Bartholomew * Hector as Mammoth * Miss Simian as Ineptune * Death (from Regular Show) as Toasty * Lord/President Business (from Lego Movie) as Doctor Shemp * Bomb Guy as Blowhard * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Metalhead * Jealousy as Jacques * Rat as Buzz * Kenneth as Spike * Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Scorch * Hands as Bombo * Wario (from Mario) as Bluto * Waluigi (from Mario) as Sleepyhead * The Viruses as Egg Thieves * Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Sparx's Parents * Optimus Prime (from Transformers) as Ignitus * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Volteer * Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Cyril * Wreck-It Ralph (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Terrador * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Ice King * Shrek (from Shrek) as Kane * Tyrannor (from Dink the Little Dinosaur) as Stone Sentinel * Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mole-Yair * Patrick Star (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Exhumor * The Weasel (from Garfield) as The Conductor * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Electric King * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Scratch and Sniff * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Skabb * Soto (from Ice Age) as Executioner * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Chronicler * Drago (from HTTYD 2) as Gaul * Hellhound (from All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Elemental Dragon * Tiger (from An American Tail) as Chief Prowlus * Dukey (from Johnny Test) as Meadow * Molt (from A Bug's Life) as The Hermit * The Red Death (from HTTYD) as Golem * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as Destroyer * Sid (from Ice Age) as Mason * Megatron (from Transformers) as Malefor Category:TrainBoy55 Productions